


Skyfall Revisited

by mimosa (Error305_Proxy)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error305_Proxy/pseuds/mimosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond doesn’t go back to Skyfall for nearly two years. When he finally goes back again, it’s with Q by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall Revisited

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Skyfall Revisited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898613) by [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring)



> I had originally had this in my drabbles collection, but liked it too much to keep it there and decided to make it a stand-alone.   
> Enjoy.

Bond doesn’t go back to Skyfall for nearly two years. When he finally goes back again, it’s with Q by his side. The quartermaster sleeps through the entire drive to Skyfall, having stayed up two nights previous to finish updating MI6’s firewall.

It’s their first vacation together.

The team that Bond hired (or rather, asked Kincade to hire) has been most efficient in rebuilding the place. The place has obviously been prepared for their arrival, with upgrades to the satellite and electric systems per Q’s request. Bond lets Q go in first, staying by the car (new Aston Martin, personally upgraded by his Quartermaster) for a moment to gather their luggage and his thoughts.

When he finally steps inside the doorway, Q has already hooked up his laptop and is doing a check-in with Q branch. Bond sets their things down at the door and looks around, and can’t help shake the feeling that everything is just a little too new, just a little off. It’s as if his world has been turned inexplicably by just a couple of degrees, not too much to be glaring, but enough to be uncomfortable.

Q looks up and gives him a brief smile, and Bond feels the world rights itself a little.

Bond shows Q around the house, shows him the library, the bedroom, the gun cabinet. Everything is replicated to be exactly the way it was, but Bond keeps finding little things that scream out the differences: the lack of rust on the nails, the all too pristine look of the dressers.

He shows Q the priest hole and the chapel, which he had requested to be restored. He doesn’t say anything other than explain to Q what they are, but he doesn’t have to, because Q’s cold hand finds his and gives him a soft squeeze. Bond grabs on to it when Q tries to pull it away a second later, and they hold hands on the walk back to the house from the chapel.

Q meets Kincade, who is delighted that Bond doesn’t come back alone and doesn’t come back with a psychopath on his heels. Kincade takes to Q immediately, and invites both of them to dinner later in the week, Q accepts on behalf of Bond and everything sails smoothly from there.

They don’t have sex the first night, Q is too tired even if he wants to and Bond has too many things on his mind. They hold each other and sleep in the master bedroom. Bond wakes up from nightmares in the middle of the night to find Q awake and stroking his hair, they don’t talk about it, and eventually Bond falls back into an uneasy slumber for the rest of the night.

When he wakes up again Q is sitting up in bed working on his laptop, the smell of coffee is coming from somewhere Bond can’t quite identify and sunlight is streaming in through the gap in the curtain. Q looks at him and smile, bending down for a kiss.

“Good morning.” Q says softly, “I didn’t think I’d wake before you. Getting old, are we?”

“Considerably.” Bond says as he stretches out in the bed like a giant cat, “How did you sleep?”

“Well, thank you.” Q powers down his laptop and sets it aside to snuggle next to Bond again. The agent smiles, he likes how his Quartermaster is unnecessarily polite even after all this time, almost as a reflex.

“I like this place.” Q says after a moment of silence. Bond peers down to find that the Quartermaster has his eyes closed. Their limbs are a tangled mess and Bond is sure that Q is seconds away from falling asleep again.

“Do you?” Bond presses a kiss to Q’s temple, “Good thing we’re here for a whole week then.”

“Is nice.” Q mutters into Bond’s shoulder, and the secret agent knows enough about his lover to know that the younger man is falling asleep, and it would be useless to try and maintain a conversation.

Later, much later, after they’ve made love together slowly, idling in bed wasting the morning away simply because they can, Bond takes Q out on a walk around the grounds because the Quartermasters says he’s never seen a wild fox and Bond decides that it’s entirely unacceptable.

He watches as Q runs ahead of him, turning around every so often to taunt him into keep up, asking if he needs a cane to keep pace. He smiles and speeds up enough to catch the Quartermaster and draw him in for a kiss, then lets the young man run off again, acting too much like a child and not at all like the head of Q branch.

He turns around and looks back towards the house, there’s smoke coming out of the chimney after he’s put the fire on in anticipation of their return. It still looks too new, just slightly not right from his memories.

“James, a fox!” Q exclaims somewhere behind him and he turns around to see a blur running into the tall grass. He watches as a wide grin take over Q’s face and the young man jogs towards him.

“Did you see it? It was fast, I think there might be more nearby.” Q says excitedly, in his tone of voice normally reserved for talking about computer programs and newly modified weapons.

“I saw. There are a lot of them around the house. Kincade was complaining about them just the other day.”

“We should go see if we can find a foxhole.” Q states, tugging at Bond’s arm insistently, “Wouldn’t that be wicked?”

Bond allows himself to be pulled and dragged through the fields. He spares a glance back at the house when they slow down. The afternoon sunlight glints off the roof at an angle that he wasn’t quite used to seeing, and he’s reminded that the house is still a bit off from what was in his memories.

Q pulls on his arm again, and turns to give him a grin. And suddenly it didn’t matter to Bond that the house wasn’t exactly right as the one he remembered, that the paint isn’t peeling the way it did in his mind or that the lights don’t flicker the way they used to. Suddenly Bond feels his memories settling into his mind and shifting so that they are only that, memories. He speeds up marginally to keep up with his quartermaster, and decides that the two of them can make their own memories at Skyfall, warm memories made up of waking up to streaming sunlight and a smiling Quartermaster, of leisurely hand-holding and first-time fox sightings.

Bond smiles as he pulls Q into another kiss, his Quartermaster grins after and they kiss once more before Bond is once again being pulled by a determined Quartermaster.

Perhaps, memories of finding foxholes as well.


End file.
